


Your Grown-up Straight Best Friend

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, F/F, F/M mentions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Other, Post-Divorce, Shy, Straight best friend, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: I wanted to take a crack at the “straight best friend” genre, but with older characters. My stuff isn’t usually this angsty but, well, that’s what came out this time. Enjoy!Gender Notes: No genitals mentioned, reader is identified as a woman and is wearing a bra, listener is referred to (in the past) as 'she'. Could be 4NB if this is swapped out.Wrote some angst by mistakeSfx: dishes clinking, clothes rustlingOriginal Post: June 27th 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other, femme/butch





	Your Grown-up Straight Best Friend

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

Thanks for dinner! That was really great.

Yeah, I love cooking for people too. It’s so cool you have a nice place like this to do it in.

[laughs?] No, I don’t think I’ll be taking up fancy cooking like that. Even though I wouldn’t have to compete with Matt [your ex-husband] any more. [sigh] However much he and I hurt each other, the stuff he would whip up…

Ah well, not worth it. [brighter] I have more time for you now! I’m sure I’ll be round more often.

[optional sfx: dishes clinking]

Here, let me give you a hand with the washing up.

There’s a dishwasher? Oh my god, you have everything, don’t you? [affectionately teasing] How are you so successful?

Funny how things turn out, huh? When I think back, you know? When everyone thought you were going off the rails… well, look at you now!

And look at me, all tired and [laughs] divorced, and starting my life all over again.

Yeah, I guess life never turns out how you thought it would, huh?

[sincere] It means a lot, you sticking by me though all of this.

[moved] Oh shh, stop!

I mean.. [sigh] thanks.

[relieved at change of topic] Yes! Let’s go through to the living room. Good idea!

[pause]

[sigh of relaxing] Your sofa’s so comfy!

A film? [smiling] Yeah we could. It’s been a while. Or we could…just talk?

Did you ever think, when we met, we’d end up here?

[laughs] You’re right, I don’t remember how we met either. But I remember thinking “She’s so cool!” I remember that much.

No! I still think it!

[vulnerable] Really?

There was a time – so many times – when I didn’t know how you did it. Just being yourself like that. And when your life was coming together just when mine was falling apart. I thought I couldn’t fuck it up any harder, you know? I didn’t see how I could get back to… I don’t know, something I was happy with.

But you showed me there’s always a way.

You’re always so confident, and so honest, and you never hold anything back.

No! It is true!

Really? Alright, I won’t pry. But even so, you helped me see that [tearful? it’s a challenge to get this out] I wasn’t being honest with myself. And I haven’t been with you.

[laugh] I know you box me away as the “straight friend” and you were right to, cos that’s what I was. What I thought I was. I tried so hard to live that life, and, well… you saw how that went.

I didn’t really understand how I felt, why everything wasn’t working. [pathetic laugh] But I couldn’t even make a change for myself, I just waited til everything fell apart. And by then you were… ach… [tails off]

I’m sorry.

I know, I’m not being clear. I – fuck…

I – I – forget it. I don’t want to be another lost, confused woman who hurts you, like all those girls before. You deserve better.

Ach, I’m fucking everything up.

[hopeful] Really?

I think you know …what I mean? Oh God, don’t look at me like that.

[kind of relieved] Yes, you can hold me.

[calming down] [sigh] You make me feel so safe.

No, no, more than safe. I… [trails off]

I can feel your heartbeat… It’s racing… I don’t want to hurt you. I’m scared. I’m fucking it all up.

[calmer] You’re right, everything is a risk.

I know, you wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to.

[sigh]

[softly] Yes, I trust you.

[kiss]

[moan/sigh/gasp]

[continue kissing]

Don’t stop!

[more kissing]

I’m ok, are you ok?

[whispered] Good.

[kissing intensifies]

[pause]

Yes, please touch them!

[moans] Oh! Your hands… [moans]

[laughs] Yeah, I have been missing out.

Ah! Yes, kiss my neck as well! [moans]

It feels so good…

Yes, squeeze them harder! [moans]

Can I touch yours?

Like this?

[happy moans]

[trying to be sexy] Can I take your shirt off?

No, no! It’s ok! I don’t want to rush you!

I’m just… You’re so – unf!

Oh, I’m ok. I swear. Don’t worry about me.

I want this.

You want it too?

Ok.

[happy] That shirt’s coming off, ok! [giggles]

Mmf! Wow!

[kissing]

Your skin’s so soft… I want to touch you everywhere…

Oh, right, yeah. *My* shirt. Oops.

There you go.

[giggles, moans] Yeah I do like my neck being kissed! You’re learning fast.

Yes, you can take my bra off.

Looking up at me with those eyes… You’re so beautiful…

Go on, you can lick them.

[moans] Oh my God. Ah! Your teeth…

No, I like it! Don’t stop.

[moans]

Oh my God! [moans]

Can I lick yours? [shy] Please?

Mmm [licking her nipples]

Is that too hard?

No?

[more licking, moans]

[she says something]

Hm? [your stomach flips] Yes, you can touch me.

[moans]

Here, let me take these off.

[optional sfx: clothes rustling]

There.

[reassuring] Yeah, I like it. [gasp] Feels nice.

[moans]

You’re so gentle… You can go harder. [moans]

Yes, Like that!

[kissing]

Keep going!

Mmm that feels good! Don’t stop!

[improv orgasm]

[giggles, kissing]

That was nice.

Can I …touch you now?

No, I want to.

I’ll just pull these down…

[optional sfx: clothes rustling]

[softly] Is this ok?

Am I doing it right?

I know, I know, but you must’ve been with so many people who knew what they were doing.

[reassured] Ok.

Faster? Ok.

[gentle moans] Yeah?

[kissing]

Shh! I’m taking care of you now.

I can do it.

Is this good? Yeah? [moans]

That’s it.

Yeah!

Oh my God...

You look so sexy...

I can't believe this is happening.

[kissing]

[moans]

Mmm, yeah. Come on...

[improv her orgasm]

[kissing]

Was that ok?

I know, I know, I just …wanted to make sure.

[happy] Yes, you can hold me.

[snuggling]

Stay over? That sounds nice.

Can we just lie here for a while though?


End file.
